Feliz Navi-no-se-qué
by Melody Harden
Summary: Intentar explicarle a un Hanyou lo que es la navidad puede ser mas complicado de lo que parece, sin embargo Kagome puede llevarse una sorpresa.


Hola a todos! Este pequeño relato surgió para un concurso en un foro… se suponía que iba a ser un drabble de no más de 500 palabras, pero me entusiasmé escribiendo y este fue el resultado final :P Al final creo que voy a hacer otra historia para concursar, porque esta me gustó tanto como quedó cuando terminé (dejando la modestia de lado) que no quise modificarla de ninguna forma. Es algo simple, pero a mí me encantan las cosas sencillas, asique espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo disfruté al hacerlo. Sin más que agregar, solo queda decir que Inuyasha no me pertenece, y que hago esto sin fines de lucro :)

**Feliz Navi-no-se-qué**

- Navi qué?

- Navidad Inuyasha. Na-vi-dad. – repitió Kagome en tono cansador. Estaba comenzando a creer que aquella no había sido una buena idea – es una festividad que se celebra en todo el mundo, en mi tiempo obviamente. Las personas se juntan con sus amigos o con su…emm… pareja, para tener una cena, o ir a un lugar romántico y si es posible hacer un intercambio de regalos – a medida que iba hablando se iba emocionando cada vez más – Hoy es navidad Inuyasha!

No podía evitarlo. Pensar en la navidad era sinónimo de tener una noche romántica con la persona amada. La muchacha del futuro miró con un brillo de esperanza al hanyou que en esos momentos tenía una mirada pensativa. A lo mejor…

- Entonces, significa que podremos comer ramen? – preguntó con una sonrisa, sin percatarse de la notoria desilusión en el rostro de la chica.

- Ramen - repitió incrédula, contando internamente hasta diez para no agotar la paciencia que le quedaba – eso fue… eso fue todo lo que entendiste de lo que dije?

- Había algo más? – preguntó Inuyasha, ignorando las pequeñas alarmas en su cabeza que le decían que se callara inmediatamente.

- ABAJO! – claramente no se lo vio venir. En apenas un segundo su cara se estrelló contra la tierra – NO PUEDO CREERLO! ESO FUE LO UNICO QUE ESCUCHASTE DE TODO LO QUE TE DIJE?! ESTO ES EL COLMO! – gritó, respirando profundamente para intentar calmarse. Realmente estaba furiosa. Que tonta había sido! Cómo se le había podido cruzar por un instante que Inuyasha estaría interesado en lo mismo que ella? Con rapidez corrió hacia el pozo devora-huesos del pueblo. Ni siquiera fue a buscar su mochila amarilla, solamente quería irse cuanto antes de allí.

- Oye Kagome! Espera! – sintió la voz del medio demonio a sus espaldas. Una oleada de rabia acudió nuevamente en su defensa.

- ABAJO! – volvió a gritar furiosa, aumentando la velocidad. Una vez llego al pozo no lo pensó dos veces para tirarse– DEJAME EN PAZ!

Un instante más tarde se encontraba en el Tokyo actual. La joven miró detenidamente el pozo por unos segundos antes de voltearse para salir del templo. Esperaba que una deliciosa comida preparada por su querida madre le ayudara a levantar sus ánimos.

- Mamá, abuelo, Sota, he vuelto! – Anunció, entrando a la casa. Sin embargo la única que la recibió fue Buyo – donde están todos?

- Miau – Buyo la miró girando la cabeza peluda hacia un costado con curiosidad.

Caminó lentamente por el lugar hasta llegar a la cocina. Encima de la mesa se encontraba un papel.

_Querida Kagome:_

_Hemos decidido salir a cenar a un restaurante para la noche de navidad… supongo que pasarás las fiestas con tus amigos, pero por si vuelves antes te dejo una tarta navideña en la heladera. Esperamos que la pases bien en el Sengoku! Con cariño…_

_Tu familia._

Releyó la carta un par de veces, sin poder creer su mala suerte. Se encontraba totalmente sola en navidad! Sin poder contenerse, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Aquel día no podría haber salido peor. Con tristeza, subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio, ya que se le había quitado toda el hambre. Sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa se tiró encima de la cama boca abajo con los brazos cruzados sobre la almohada, y dejo que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas libremente.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente, cuando fue consciente del peso que sentía encima de ella. Parpadeó confundida bajando la mirada. En algún momento se había quedado dormida y había girado quedando de costado. Se encontró con una manta gruesa y pesada. Lentamente se incorporó, arrastrando la manta consigo misma en el proceso.

- Quien? – murmuró para sí misma, siendo consciente de que no se había abrigado antes de acostarse.

Paseó la mirada por toda la habitación hasta que una mancha roja contra la pared le llamó la atención. Inuyasha se encontraba profundamente dormido, sosteniendo protectoramente su espada. La muchacha se acercó y lo miró detenidamente: pocas veces había tenido la posibilidad de ver tan cerca aquella expresión de tranquilidad y paz en el rostro del chico. Se veía realmente tierno. Sonrió con dulzura al compararlo con el hanyou que había conocido meses atrás… por aquel entonces, no confiaba en nadie y nunca se permitía mostrar debilidad ante alguien más. Cuando llegaba el momento de dormir, montaba guardia hasta muy tarde en la madrugada, y solo se permitía descansar encima de algún árbol donde nadie pudiera verlo ni molestarlo. Que ahora fuera capaz de dormir tan apaciblemente en su habitación demostraba que confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para verlo en aquél estado, y que él se sentía completamente a gusto en su casa.

Con delicadeza la chica acercó su mano a la mejilla del medio demonio, acariciándola con lentitud. Como hubiera querido ser la única dentro de su corazón! El recuerdo de Kikyo cruzó por su mente, frenando la caricia de golpe. No quería entristecerse y arruinar aquél momento pero le fue inevitable. Se sentía tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo estar así! Suspiró resignada, con la intención de retirar su mano, pero un fuerte agarre la hizo sobresaltar.

- Inu… yasha – susurró entrecortadamente, sonrojándose por la poca distancia a la que se encontraban. Aquellas orbes doradas la miraban fijamente, viéndola a ella y a nadie más, hipnotizándola, inconscientemente el chico aferró con más fuerza la mano de la azabache.

- Kagome – su nombre en aquellos labios hizo que sensaciones eléctricas atravesaran su cuerpo, estremeciéndola de pies a cabeza – estas bien?

- S-Sí – tartamudeó ella torpemente, todavía afectada. La mano grande y fuerte de él, cálida, no soltaba la suya – por qué… por qué preguntas?

- Hace un momento… tenías una mirada triste – explicó el hanyou girando el rostro hacia el costado avergonzado, cortando el hechizo entre miradas. Kagome suspiró profundamente, largando el aire de sus pulmones. Hasta ese entonces no se había percatado de que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien – le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora – oye… lamento… lamento haberte sentado, estaba… susceptible, eso es todo.

- Keh! –dijo Inuyasha actuando despreocupadamente, dando por terminado el tema. La joven sonrió aliviada. No se encontraba mentalmente preparada para darle una razón coherente de por qué lo había acariciado, por lo que agradeció internamente que no haya hecho preguntas al respecto – oh, es cierto…

Kagome miró con curiosidad (y con un poco de decepción) como el muchacho soltaba su mano y se incorporaba para buscar algo dentro de una de sus anchas mangas.

- Toma – dijo sacando una hermosa y perfecta rosa roja de su haori, entregándosela.

- Pero Inuyasha… no te lastimaste guardándola dentro de tus ropas? – preguntó Kagome parándose también, con una mezcla de preocupación y emoción.

- Keh! – volvió a repetir, restándole importancia – no soy un débil humano que se corta con una flor! Por quien me tomas? Y qué esperas a agarrarla?

- Eh? Sí, claro – contestó sonrojada, agarrando la rosa – Ay! – exclamó con dolor, cuando sintió un ligero pinchazo en el dedo índice. Una espina se le había clavado en la piel, dejando salir una pequeña gota de sangre.

- Si serás descuidada – suspiró con resignación el hanyou, sosteniéndole la mano – mira quien se queja de lastimarse.

- Oye! – exclamó ofendida la chica, sin embargo su corazón se paralizó al ver como él llevó su dedo lastimado hasta su boca, chupándole la sangre que había salido de él. – Gr-gracias – balbuceó retirando la mano con timidez.

- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez – advirtió Inuyasha, sin embargo su tono era amable – Kaede me dijo que te la trajera.

- Kaede? – preguntó Kagome extrañada

- Ajá – confirmó el chico – dijo que era una planta medicinal que te iba a ayudar a sentirte mejor… estas mejor? – preguntó con sincera preocupación.

- Por supuesto, ahora me siento mejor, gracias Inuyasha – contestó conmovida, sosteniendo la flor esta vez con cuidado – vamos a la cocina así la pongo en un recipiente con agua para que no se marchite.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras rumbo a la cocina. Kagome puso la rosa en agua, y sacó la tarta navideña hecha por su madre de la heladera. Sin embargo cuando iba a llevarla a la mesa para comerla, se frenó a medio camino.

- Inuyasha – lo llamó, captando su atención – quieres comer ramen?

- Si! – exclamó emocionado. La azabache le sonrió, guardando la tarta y yendo a calentar la sopa de fideos. Quizás no fuera una cena romántica convencional, pero a ella le alcanzaba y le sobraba con eso. Una vez que estuvo listo, se sentaron en las sillas – oye Kagome

- Mm? – preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente, mientras comía un poco de ramen.

- Feliz Navi-no-se-qué – dijo Inuyasha algo sonrojado, mirándola durante un breve instante antes de seguir comiendo los fideos con nerviosismo. La joven rió complacida, sintiendo su corazón bombear de felicidad.

- Feliz Navidad Inuyasha – respondió Kagome con alegría.


End file.
